Race Jargon
This page is for those who do not fully understand some of the terms, jargon, or abbreviations that may appear on The Amazing Race: ROBLOX. Race Terms Clues & Tasks There are five basic route markers. The roundabout is exclusive to The Amazing Race: ROBLOX. *'Detour' - A choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. *'Fast Forward' - A task that only one team may perform. Allows a team to skip any remaining tasks and go directly to the pit stop. *'Roadblock' - A task that only one person from each team may perform. *'Roundabout' - Two tasks in which one person must do the first task, and the other person must do the second task. Also known as a Double Roadblock. *'Route Information' - A route marker or task that explains where to go and/or what to do. This is the most common type of clue. Powers & Punishments There are two items that can be used as powers, one item that is a punishment, and one item that can be both of these. *'Express Pass' - A pass that allows a team to skip a task of their choosing, except for a fast forward. Must be used before the end of the indicated leg. *'Salvage Pass' - A pass that allows a team to either get on the earliest flight even if it's booked or save a team from elimination before the indicated leg. *'Sabotage Pass' - Unrevealed until Season 3 *'Fast Forward' - See Clues & Tasks. *'Marked for Elimination' - A penalty for a team who comes last in a non-elimination leg. The team must come first in the next leg or incur a 1-minute time penalty. *'U-Turn' **'As a power: Teams get opportunities to force another team to complete both sides of a detour. Each team may only use this power once during the entire race. **As a punishment: The team that is U-turned must complete both sides of a detour. Race Items These are items that appear during the Race. *'Clue Box' - Also known as a Route Marker. It contains clues inside. *'''F'inish Line''' - The last Pit Stop of a Race. The first team to check in here wins the Race. *'Pit Stop' - A mat where teams can check in. At a pit stop, there is usually a mandatory rest period. The last team that arrives at these is usually eliminated from the Race. Race Terms This is a list of terms that are used either in the race or by the community. *'Double Country' - A country that features two legs in it. (Not to be confused by a single leg with two countries in it) **''The Amazing Race All-Stars (2014)'' has been heavily criticized for having too many double countries. *'Leg' - A section of the race. At the end of most of these, one team is eliminated. *'Linear Task' - A straightforward and typically simple task that does not change any team's race positions. Acceptable as a route information task, but causes some negative comments from fans if the task is anything else. *'Switchback' - A task that is repeated from a prior season due to its significance on The Amazing Race. *'Superleg' - A leg of the race that is two regular legs long. **Types of Superlegs ***'To Be Continued' (TBC)` - A superleg where there is no pit stop in the middle of it. ***'Keep On Racing' (KOR) - A superleg where there is a pit stop in the middle of it, but with no mandatory rest period. `Not to be confused with Turbo Builder's Club. Abbreviations *'ARI' - Active Route Info *'EP' - Express Pass *'NEL' - Non-Elimination Leg *'RB' - Roadblock *'TAR' - The Amazing Race *'TARR' - The Amazing Race ROBLOX *'TARAS' - The Amazing Race All Stars *'TARA' - The Amazing Race Asia *'TARAus' - The Amazing Race Australia *'TARCan' - The Amazing Race Canada *'TARPh' - The Amazing Race Philippines